1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic camera which has a structure advantageous to miniaturization the camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been an increasing demand for miniaturization of cameras from the viewpoint of popularization of cameras, and various miniaturized cameras have been developed and put into practice. Though there has been known a mini size camera using a special small size film, there is a problem that resolution of the picture deteriorates and sharpness of the image deteriorates as the film size decreases and at the same time such a special small size film is less available. Accordingly, it is preferred that the camera be miniaturized while using common films. Further, it is preferred that the manufacturing cost of the camera be lowered without sacrificing the performance of the camera.